Love that Never Dies
by Moonstar9981
Summary: Serena reflects on love and heartache in the past and present. Can love hold on to the future even if the outcome is uncertain? The question, is love enough to change the tides of life?
1. Default Chapter

Love that Never Dies  
  
  
The figure in the bed huddled further under the covers to get warmer but to no extent, she just couldn't seek the warmth that she looked for. The long blond hair woman with a slender figure, bright sky blue eyes with a heavy heart was known as Serena Shields. The warmth she was looking for was in her husband's body that was down in the couch this night. Another day, another fight, Serena thought. Serena couldn't understand why the time her and Darien spent together, all they did was fight. It's been five years since they had gotten married and Serena didn't know where all the love in the relationship went. In the beginning of their relationship, love was the greatest most precious gift anyone could have given them. Darien would look at her with his deep ocean blue eyes that just screamed with love for her, she would run her fingers through his beautiful ebony hair that fell sexily in his eyes and then they would kiss that moved earth its self. When they had gotten married, Serena couldn't believe how lucky she was to find her true soul mate. They couldn't have been torn apart, they made it through thick and thin. Serena thought back when an ex boyfriend tried to come between them with lies and deceit but their relationship held on stronger than the lies that were being told.   
  
Serena fought Eddie with all the strength she had in her body but he was just to powerful. His kisses felt evil and they hurt when he forced it on her.  
" Stop! Darien won't believe that I love you Eddie. Just leave me alone! Stop!" Serena screamed but it was no use until he was forcefully flung away from her.   
" What the hell is going on here!" Darien demanded. He took in Serena's tousled appearance and Eddie's smug look before stepping away from them.  
" No Darien! It's not what it looks like I swear. I didn't want him to kiss me; he forced himself on me. Please believe me Darien." Serena pleaded.  
" Come on Serena. Don't play innocent with him. Darien, she came up to him, told me that it was me that she wanted and she was going to toss your ass on the corner because you just didn't please her anymore. So why don't you get lost and leave Serena with the real man." Eddie taunted.   
Darien looked back and forth between Serena and Eddie before slowly turning away.  
" Darien please! I didn't kiss him. I would never kiss him after I kissed you! Darien please, I love you." Serena whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. Just as she watched helplessly when Darien turned away until he whipped back so fast that no one saw a thing coming. Darien swung with his right hand extended until it impacted on Eddie's face. Bam, Eddie went down like a light. Darien turned to look at Serena with his eyes shining bright.  
" Serena, let me tell you that it's going to take a lot more to get rid of me. Saying I love you just won me over forever and I think you have a problem now because you are never getting rid of me. I'm here forever my love. I love you too." With that, he opened his arms for Serena to jump into and that night was theirs alone.  
  
Serena let the tears fall as she remembered the very first time she told Darien she loved him. What happened to the man that told her forever, Serena wondered. Serena thought back when Darien told her he thought he had feelings for his best friend's sister. He had been spending a lot of time with Holly because of client matters and Serena had caught them kissing. She had wanted to surprise him for a special day, walked into the room and saw Darien with his arms around the woman, locked in a heated embrace. He was honest her through out the whole ordeal and then Serena had made the hardest decision in her life. She let Darien go.   
  
Serena felt her emotions go hay wire as Darien explained what he felt for this woman.   
" Serena I'm sorry because I wasn't honest with you on what I was feeling. It just happened. I spent so much time with her that I was thinking more and more about her. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you and I would give up anything for you not to hurt but I can't help my feelings for Holly. I don't know what to do Serena, what do you want me to do? I won't see her anymore if you don't want me to." Darien told her quietly.  
Serena blinked back the tears that threatened to break free but she knew she had to be strong. Darien was honest with her and willing to give up his happiness for her. Serena knew what she had to do, she wanted Darien to be happy and if that meant that he was happy without her, then she had to the only thing she could do. Sure she could beg him to stay but then he wouldn't have been happy and Serena would have felt guilty for making him stay in a relationship he no longer wanted to be in. It may have sounded crazy to another person but Serena was thinking with her head and ignoring what her heart said. Her heart was screaming not to let him go but Serena knew she couldn't make him stay. Maybe Serena was going mad but in her mind's eye she was doing the right thing. People who get the booted end should have been furious but not Serena. Serena only wanted the best for Darien because she loved him so much. She was going crazy. She should be ranting, screaming at him for his deceit but he told her the truth now. Serena couldn't condemn what he was feeling. Her heart broke when she uttered the next words that changed her life forever.  
" Darien, you told me the truth and now it's time for me to tell the truth. I want to beg you to stay but I'm not. I'm letting you go Darien. I want you to be happy and if you're happy with someone else then I'm not stopping you. When I told you I love you with everything I meant it. Your happiness is my happiness that's all that matters. I want to make you happy not sad. Yes I can say, stay with me, be with me because I want you to but I'm not Darien. I'm not. You have a life to live and I have my life. I just want to tell you that the part I spent with you will never be forgotten. You were my first love but it's time for me to let go. Be with Holly and be happy. Just don't ever forget me okay?" Serena gave big smile for Darien's sake, touched his cheek with her hand and gave him one last soft kiss to remember during her hurting times.   
" Good-bye Darien." Serena turned around and walked away without a backward glance. She shut the door and let the dam break. Serena put her hand to her mouth to hold back a sob and tears ran down her face. Serena raced out of the building, dodging people to get away from everything. She lied, she lied to Darien. She never lied to him but she just did. She wanted him with her, she loved him, she didn't want to let him go and she was never going to let him go in her heart. Serena wanted to curl up and never come out but she knew she couldn't. Even if her heart was breaking, she had to go with life without Darien. She knew it was going to heal but slowly. Serena took a deep breath and began her new life. Her day life was getting better, her job had offered her a promotion and she was making friends but her nights were filled with heartache still. It's been three months since her life changed and Serena still felt torn. She hasn't talked to Darien and didn't know what was happening in his life. She hoped he was happy. Serena breathed in the morning air while she was walking and closed her eyes. There usually weren't many people out this time of the day and Serena always enjoyed being free to the morning world. Just as she took another step, she ran into someone. Her mouth opened to apologize but quickly shut when a voice sliced through the air.  
" Serena?" a voice said hoarsely.  
Serena opened her eyes when she heard the voice. A voice that she would never forget.  
" Darien! How have you been? It's good to see you." Serena gave him a smile. He looked a little rumpled but still in good condition. Serena's heart gave a tug but she gently shushed it, she didn't want what she couldn't have.  
" I've been better. How about you?" Darien asked her.  
" I'm doing good. I got a promotion and I've met a great bunch of girls. They're terrific." Serena told him. Just as she was about to tell him that she had to go, he took her into his arms.  
" Serena I've missed you so much. I haven't been able to think about anything else but you. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Can you forgive me?" Darien whispered  
Serena stood rooted to her spot until she answered Darien's question.  
" Darien, how can you do this to me? I'm not someone who you can all of a sudden love again if a relationship doesn't work for you. You ripped out my life three months ago and now you want to come back? Are you that heartless Darien? I can't believe you are doing this Darien. I'm finally getting my life back together and you come and do this. Don't you care about my feelings at all?" Serena questioned him with hurt. She turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm.  
" Serena, I never went with Holly. After you left my office that day, I thought about what you said and I realized my feelings for Holly were nothing at all." Darien began.  
" How come it took you until today to say something?" Serena demanded.   
" I didn't know if you could forgive me." Darien told her.  
Serena shook her head and said,  
" This is low for you Darien. I don't want to be apart of it, just leave me alone Darien. For the first time since I met you I don't want you near me Darien." Serena shrugged off his hold and walked away.  
  
Serena looked up at the ceiling and gave a little smile. After she had walked away that day, she was doomed. He tried everything to get her back again. He courted her, sang her songs, yelled his devotion and sent her little stuffed animals. Serena shook her head at his tactics in getting her back again. It took a year for her to finally forgive him and ever since then, life was great until now. Serena frowned at the ceiling and couldn't understand why it was happening. The first fight that started it all was because of something she thought he would love.  
  
Serena smiled at him before whispering,  
" Darien I got you something." Serena held out a little package for him to open. She eagerly waited for him to open it and asked him if he liked it. That's when he went off.  
" Serena, I can't believe you got me this! The next thing you're going to tell me is that you want to have kids. I can't believe you Serena!" He walked out of the apartment with a loud bang. Serena looked wide-eyed at the door and couldn't understand why he had gone off. She had gotten him a little picture frame he could set it on his desk at work, the picture inside of it was her baby picture.  
  
Serena thought again and couldn't understand anything anymore about why Darien was acting like this. Serena put the covers up closer but gave up as she couldn't warm up and decided to confront the situation head on with the dragon itself. Serena got up and quietly crept downstairs, careful not to make a sound. She silently moved to the couch and looked down at the occupant. Serena got to her knees and brushed his hair back off his forehead. She whispered,  
" What did I do to you to dislike me so much my love? I don't know what to do anymore, if you could just open up to me and let me in again, I'll be able to understand." Serena closed her eyes as new tears made their way down her cheeks again. Serena had cried so much but she could always cry more when her heart was getting pelted. Serena knew she couldn't ask him because she didn't want him yelling more and started to get off the floor when a hand cupped her cheek. Serena opened her eyes and looked down at the blue eyes that glistened with tears. The hand wiped away her eyes and brought her closer to his face. His lips gently touched her and Serena clung on with each other's tears mixing together. They broke apart and Serena asked the question that had been plaguing her from the beginning.  
" Darien, what did I do?"   
  
Darien closed with eyes with anguish as his beloved wife asked him the question he didn't want to answer.   
" Serena, you didn't do anything. It's me Serena. It's me." Darien whispered.  
" Do you want a d-d-divorce Darien?" Serena asked with a heavy heart.  
Darien snapped his eyes open and tugged Serena in his arms.  
" No! Serena I wouldn't never ask that."   
" Then Darien what's the matter! Please let me in again. I want to know what's bothering you Darien. Please Darien let me in. I don't want to fight anymore Darien. I don't want to fight. It hurts me when we fight because I don't know why we are fighting. " Serena cried in his arms.   
  
Darien tightened his arms around the love of his life. He knew he had to tell her but it was going to be so hard. He didn't want to hurt her but this was the inevitable.   
  
Serena knew she would never forget the words that came out of his mouth that night and that would haunt her the rest of her life.  
" Serena I'm dying."  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Not my normal stories but I decided to do something different. Hope you guys like it!  
Moonstar998  



	2. Past hurts and tender truths

Chapter 2 L  
  
Serena looked in shock at her one true mate. No this couldn't be happening, maybe she heard what he said wrong, or maybe he said he was lying, Serena convinced herself.   
" Darien, what are you talking about?" Serena questioned him, still not comprehending what he had said.   
  
Darien took Serena's hand and held on to it gently. He didn't want to hurt Serena but he knew she didn't believe him. He knew she couldn't take in the fact of what he said and he loved her more than ever because she didn't want to see anything hurt him or them for that matter. Darien took a deep breath before beginning to explain the true fact of what he said.  
" Serena, I've never told you about what happened to me in my past. I never told you because I truly thought it was gone or maybe because I believed nothing could hurt me with you by my side. When I was about ten, I was diagnosed with having kidney problems, I don't know why it happened but I was the one picked to endure that disease. I went through all the treatments they had to offer at that time but it still wasn't enough. As months passed, I got worse and worse, one day I wished all the pain would go away because I didn't want to go through with it anymore. I was so tired of fighting because it just hurt too much. Serena, I basically wished my life away, I just wanted to end it and I believe that it almost happened. I was almost gone until one faithful day all of a sudden they had a kidney donor out of nowhere that matched me. I never knew who it was from but every day I thank God I didn't have my wish granted. I truly believe that I was supposed to go on living to meet and love you. Since I've met you my love, I feel so blessed to have you loving me. I was in remission since then and thought it was over because the doctors believe my body had accepted the new kidney for how long I have had it. Then one day, I started to have pain in my lower back, it was just a twig and I didn't think of anything of it until it started to get worse. Then it soon started to feel like someone was pounding a hammer on my back so I decided to have a check up, just to be sure it wasn't anything. After that doctor's appointment that day, all I could think about was you, Serena." Darien whispered until Serena interrupted him.   
" How long have you known Darien?" Serena asked quietly.  
" About three months now." Darien told her truthfully.  
Serena's eyes widened when the realization hit her, three months ago was their first fight about the picture.  
" Three months? When I gave you that picture of me you knew what was wrong with you, didn't you Darien? Why did you blow up at me Darien?" Serena hurtfully asked.  
Darien looked into Serena's tearful eyes before replying.  
" I didn't want to tell you Serena. I didn't want to see you hurt."   
" I don't understand this at all. You got into a fight with me when you found out that your kidney was failing while you should have told me. I should have been there for you and all you did was push me away further and further. Why?" Serena demanded.   
" I didn't want hurt you Serena." Darien started.  
" What do you mean, you didn't want to hurt me? So instead you fought with me and made me believe you didn't love me anymore. You hurt me there." Serena hit him.   
Serena felt so confused, all this time she thought he didn't love her anymore, he was in pain. She took her frustrations out on him and soon started to softly pelt him with her hands.  
" Why did you keep this from me Darien? I deserved to know what you are going through! You're my husband Darien, for better or for worse, I'm suppose to know. I'm suppose to feel you're pain but I didn't. All I could think of was myself. It's my fault, I should have known. I should have known." Serena screamed with tears running down her face. She started to hit herself on the forehead for being such an idiot. Why didn't she know Darien was in pain, Serena screamed at herself. She didn't feel Darien's hands take a hold of her wrists until she found she couldn't hit herself anymore.  
" No Darien, I deserve to get a knock in the head. Why didn't I see it?" Serena cried at him.   
Darien took Serena in his arms until she stopped struggling.  
" Serena, none of this is your fault. Do you want to know the reason why I fought with you all this time! I fought and fought with you, hoping you would eventually stop loving me and you wouldn't get hurt when I'm gone. You don't deserve to get hit with this pain Serena and I wanted you to stop loving me! I wanted you to go away because then you wouldn't know what was wrong with me. I wanted to spare you the pain of loving me. I told myself if I didn't have your love, it would be better for you but I could always think back of your love for me before all of this happened when things got bad. I didn't want you to suffer with me Serena. I love you too much to put you through this pain." Darien soon started to have tears make their way down his face. He covered his face with hands to cover his tears.  
  
Serena looked at him with shock. All this time, he was still thinking of her. He didn't want to spare her the pain and all the while, he was in pain but the thing was that she would have never left him in the first place, didn't he realize that now? Serena asked herself. She felt her heart tear when she looked over at him, he was hurting so much but he didn't want her to know about his pain. Serena thought she could have never loved him more but right now Serena loved him ten times more. Serena extended her whole body and wrapped him in her warmth.  
" Darien, don't you realize that I would have never left you, not now or ever. I can handle what obstacle life has to throw at us and right now this is one of those times. Darien, I love you with all my heart and I'm never going to leave you. Even when we were fighting, I still loved you, true I was hurt but I never once thought of leaving. Please Darien lean on me, I have sturdy shoulders that can handle weight. We'll take this one-day at a time and see what happens but one thing for sure; we're never going to give up. I wished you had told me sooner because I wanted to share your pain. I'm not letting you handle this by yourself Darien, remember one day at a time." Serena whispered to him. She softly stroked his shoulders with her hands and inhaled his scent. She never thought she could love him more but she was wrong. Her love for him grew more with each passing day for him and it tripled in size when they loved together.  
  
Darien buried his face into Serena's neck and inhaled her fragrance. He was never going to forget how she smelled, vanilla with a touch of roses. Darien loved this woman with all his heart and knew this was going to be a tough road ahead of them. Darien looked up into her eyes before cupping her cheek into his hand.  
" Serena, I love you so much. You will always be with me." Darien told her gently.   
Serena smiled lovingly at her husband.  
" Darien I love you with all my heart and you will always be my true love and husband." Serena grinned before getting closer to his ear.  
" Darien, I think we have some making up to do for these last three months. Let's go make some magic that I know we can do." Serena whispered to him while stroking his ear.   
Darien smiled at Serena, loving her more every second.  
" We'll get back to reality tomorrow, tonight my princess I want to be the magician." Darien whispered to her before covering her body with his. That night was theirs to make a new beginning.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
  
Here's another part for you guys to read. Hope you like it,  
Moonstar998 


End file.
